


Sam, Dean, and Harry Potter

by Thewordlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewordlover/pseuds/Thewordlover
Summary: SPN fic from August 1, 2012.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	Sam, Dean, and Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while trawling the Way Back Machine of my old Livejournal. Here's a blast from the past in honor of the full-circle nature of my re-entering the fandom in time to watch the very end of the journey. Carry on forever, wayward sons. A little bittersweet look at their past.

Dean tossed a book onto Sam’s motel desk one evening as he headed in from picking up dinner. They were staying in Massachusetts for a few weeks while John handled a vampire infestation. "Here, thought you might like this," Dean said. Sam picked it up and grinned as he recognized the colorful cover from classmates carrying it around. He had been wanting to see what it was all about. "Thanks, Dean," he said, and Dean nodded awkwardly. Sam spent the rest of the evening eating pizza and reading. It became a tradition that every time the next book was released, Dean would get Sam the book and some pizza. Sam’s collection grew and became ragged from re-reads and moves, but he managed to hold onto them all the way until he left for Stanford. It then got lost in the shuffle, but he never forgot them.


End file.
